Twilight Love
by ShugenX
Summary: In the light of the setting sun, Link and Midna find love in each others arms.


"The girl won't recover her memory if you don't defeat those dog-beasts outside the southern gate and get that statue back."

Midna sighed in annoyance. "What are we waiting for then? We've already wasted enough time prying answers out of that idiot doctor."

Louise licked her luxurious white fur for a moment before responding. "There's no point is rushing off. Those creatures don't show up until well after the sun sets." She looked to the sky. "I'd guess you have at least 3 hours before they appear."

Midna floated off of Link's back and shook her head. Link stood and faced her.

_At least we know what to do next for once. After all the running we've been doing today I'd enjoy a few hours rest._

Midna opened her mouth to protest. _Think of it this way,_ Link said before she could begin. _We'll rest up a bit and get the statue back, then we'll ride to Kakariko tonight instead of waiting until morning. We'll make up the time that way._

"Fine." She said after a brief pause. "I've been on your back all day. I'm kinda sore."

_Oh yes, I'm sure the riding was just _awful_. Much worse than carrying you all through the town following that disgusting stench._

"Someone's lippy today. Maybe you'd like to try to walk out of the town as a wolf?" Midna retorted with a smirk.

The Sacred Beast growled in a non-threatening way.

"You might want to wrap this up. I think I hear Telma coming towards the door"

The traveling companions locked eyes for a moment before Midna broke the tension with her high pitched laugh. She flicked Link's nose before returning him to his normal state.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

Link stretched briefly before responding. "Really?"

She smiled gently and looked away. "Of course not" Midna remarked. She was already beginning to fade to black " That would cause way too much trouble and I would be the one that would have to bail you out. I really don't want to deal with all of that."

He grinned slightly "I knew you cared."

_There was something...strange...about her smile..._

Her laugh cut through the air again before she hid in his shadow.

The bar doors opened and Telma burst out wielding a broom as if it were a lance."Oh Link, it's just you." She lowered the broom and put her hands on her hips " I could have sworn I heard that damn wolf out here again. What are you doing hanging around outside my bar anyway? Shouldn't you be out there trying to help Ilia?"

"Actually, that's exactly where I'm headed now." Link bent down and stroked Louise's fur. She responded with a flick of her tail and a deep purr. "Thank you, Louise"

Telma raised an eyebrow as she rested the broom over her shoulder. "You just thank my cat?"

"Nope. You must be hearing things."

----

Link attempted to walk through the crowds of the castle town. The sun was low in the still-blue sky and everyone was eager to get to their homes. The narrow streets were heavily congested with people from all walks of life. Link even saw a few Gorons making their way through the crowds. He didn't mind the leisurely pace though. Lately he had been under more stress and faced more danger that ever before in his life. "Fused Shadows" -whatever those REALLY are-, giant monsters, being transformed into a wolf -multiple times, mind you-, The Mirror of Twilight, a sacred blade and the girl known as Midna at the center of it all. It had been a rough four weeks. A slow walk, even through the masses of Hyrule, was a welcome thing.

Link found his mind wandering as he steadily made his way to the town's south gate. Every event he reflected on brought his mind back to Midna. Before long, he couldn't even think about his ordeals. Midna was the only thing on his mind. Their relationship had changed drastically for the better. He had immediately disliked Midna and her caustic attitude when she sprung him out of his holding cell. He had put up with the relentless complaints and her pushiness while they were gathering the fused shadows. But after Princess Zelda had saved her after her confrontation with Zant she had slowly began to change. She took things lighter, and was far more considerate and that was just brushing the tip of the subject. They had gone from mere traveling companions to good friends in a matter of days.

The last few days, she had acted even warmer towards him. Almost to the point of her seeming affectionate. Not that he minded of course. She seemed to be genuinely concerned when he was injured or even in danger now, a stark contrast from her harshness she showed in their first few days of travel. She laughed more often and always gave him a certain strange look when they talked. How they slept was easily the most drastic –and possibly most welcome- change. At the beginning of their journey Midna slept a fair distance away from Link, by herself. Now the two would often spend the nights outside deep in conversation before falling asleep next to each other - for warmth and safety of course. Link swore he had awoke to her gently running her fingers through his hair a few days prior. Then there was that smile she gave him a few minutes ago in front of Telma's. Did she look away because she didn't want him to see her blush?

_I've got to talk to her about it. _Link scratched at the rim of his hat. _Then again, she might take it the wrong way and that could end... poorly. Maybe tomorrow after they pick up whats left of me outside in the morning._

_Wait, what?_

"Hoy, do you bloody hear me?" A Hylian soldier was walking up to him "I said yeh'd better be back before dark unless yeh want me to have to pick up what's left of yeh out there in the mornin'! Hoy, yeh feelin' alright? Yeh're about to walk into the gate."

Link blinked a few times before stopping. He had been so deep in thought he had not only reached the southern gate, but he had almost walked straight into it.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, just thinking about things."

The soldier scratched his head with the haft of his lance. "Sure yeh are there. Yeh going out?"

"Yes, I'll be back a bit after the sun is down." Link tapped his sword and threw the soldier a coy smile. "I'll be alright out there."

"Lookie here boy. Yeh have fifteen minutes past sundown and I'm lockin' this thing up." The soldier pointed at Link's chest. "No exceptions."

Link pushed past the soldier and walked out the gate. " That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be back, I just have to find something."

----

The view of Hyrule field from the south gate was simply beautiful around this hour. The vibrant green hills extended for miles while the sky was just beginning to get hints of orange low on the horizon. The scene seemed to stretch on endlessly. Link leisurely strolled down the stone walkway and out into the field.

Midna faded into existence mid-step, hands on her hips. "It took you long enough to get out here."

Link shrugged and dropped his sword and shield onto the soft grass. "What's it matter? We still have to wait for the sun to go down." He stretched his arms before sliding off his tunic and chain mail. He let them fall in a messy pile on top of his shield. Only his pants and boots remained.

Midna stared wordlessly at Link's muscled back. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him.

"Ahh," He threw his arms up to stretch. "The breeze feels good. Nice and cool don't you think Midna?"

No answer. "….Midna?"

Link turned around to face Midna. She floated in the air with a slightly dazed look on her face.

"What? Oh right! Yes, it is nice." She turned away quickly to seemingly examine the field. She felt her face rapidly warm up.

_OK, now she was staring at me. What's going on with her?_

Link shook his head. _Wait. No. Not going there. Not going to ask._ He sat down on the grass and stretched out with his hands behind him and sighed. _She'll take it the wrong way. _He grumbled and stared off into the distance.

_...She doesn't feel the same way._

Midna floated down and sat a few feet away from him, staring at the ground. For awhile the two of them just stayed there, not saying a word. Link was glad for the down time and though Midna had protested originally, she enjoyed it too.

Midna glanced over to Link. He was lost deep in thought, staring off into the sunset. The light hit him just right and seemed to make his entire body glow gold, his messy hair gleaming in the sunlight. It was beginning to drive her mad.

She shuffled nervously._"_You were right."

Link looked over at her."What?"

"Taking this break. I needed it too. I guess I... needed time to think about everything that has happened lately."

He chuckled slightly. "How unlikely! I was right for once."

She glared at him before breaking into a quiet laugh. "Don't get used to it." She laid back with her hands behind her head and sighed.

The minutes went by and the sky turned a deeper shade of orange. This time in the world of light always reminded Midna of home. She felt a pang of sadness, directed both at what had happened to her people and just what she still had to do to free them.

_I need to get my mind off of this for now._

"Hey Link?"

He looked as if he had been jarred out of a dream "Hm? What's up?"

"What do you think of when you see the sun like this?"

Link abruptly sat up and shuddered slightly. Midna watched and looked over with concern. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, hair swaying side to side. "No, it's nothing really. It's just... All I can think of right now is how much the color of the sun reminds me of the eye on that gigantic spider in the Temple of Time." He rubbed his arms as if trying to clear something off of them before he continued in an almost surprised tone. "I think that might have ruined sunsets for me."

Midna laughed and sat up. Link smiled and looked over towards her, glad to hear the lighthearted sound. "What about you?"

She stopped laughing abruptly. "Huh?"

"What does it remind you of?"

_Ugh. That worked well._

She drew her knees in and looked at the ground. Her reply came slowly. "...Home... I guess."

Link leaned on one side and looked at her. "You still haven't told me exactly where your home is, you know."

"I _have_ told you I'd tell you when the time comes." She glared at him but her eyes quickly softened. " I want to tell you everything but... I... I'm just not ready yet."

"Alright. I don't want to push the subject then." Link sighed and rolled back over onto his back, grumbling quietly.

_Seeing her sad shouldn't have bothered me like that._

_----_

By now the sky was a deep red and the temperature had dropped significantly. Everything in the world was bathed in a golden light. Link sat up and began to slip back into his tunic and mail. Midna glanced over and sighed.

_Why does he have to put the shirt back on? It's not _that_ cold out here._

Link was in the process of strapping his grieves and gloves when he glanced over. "Probably about a half hour left before the Stalwolves show up."

Midna shrugged "Probably." She shivered slightly

_Alright, it is that cold out here. But still._

"Are you warm enough Midna?"

"I'm fine." She hugged her legs tighter and shivered again.

Link smirked and beckoned to her. "Come here."

She glared at him."I told you I'm fine!" Midna sneezed and floated a few a few inches into the air.

Link burst into laughter. That was about the cutest sound he had ever heard.

Midna scowled at him "There was nothing funny about that!"

Link moved over and wrapped his arm around her. "You and your pride." He smiled "We sleep curled up next to each other to stay warm, what's so weird about this? If you are cold just say something, I'll keep you warm"

She was becoming warm enough on her own. Her face was quickly turning a soft shade of pink, due in part to the truth in what he had said, but mainly because of just how much contact she now had with Link. Though she wouldn't admit it to Link -or herself for that matter-, this is exactly what she had wanted.

She sat there in his arms for a bit watching the sun go down, enjoying every moment of it. Neither of them said anything. When Midna broke the silence, she did so in a very quiet voice.

"...Link?"

"Mmhm?"

"...Thank you."

Link looked down at her with a confused look. "For what?"

"For everything... For helping me find the Fused Shadows, for keeping me company... for being there for me..." She paused for a moment and looked down before finishing in a voice so small, Link could hardly hear her.

"...for saving me."

Midna felt herself jolt to the side as Link drew her in tighter. She glanced upwards, a puzzled look on her face.

"You don't have to thank me for that. For any of that. I want to save everything just as much as you do. And..." He paused.

"And what?" Her eyes glimmered faintly in the sunset.

"And... We've been through so much in such a short time... I... don't know what I would do without you."

Midna's eye's widened as she let out a small gasp. Did he really just say that? She knew he cared about her but like _this_? It was beyond what she ever could have expected to receive.

"I mean," He continued "obviously I'd be lost on our quest but... I don't know what _I _would do without you, you know? I've grown so used to you always being by my side. I don't know if you remember, but after Zant exposed you to Lanayru I ran non-stop from the lake to the castle, right through the town. The fatigue didn't even register. All I could think of was saving you."

Midna was blushing madly, a faint mist beginning to cover her eyes.

He looked down, into her eyes. "Back then I didn't even realize just how much you meant to me."

Midna gripped his tunic and buried her face into his chest, the scent of straw filling her nose. "Back then? ...You say that like you have known me for a lifetime."

Link stared into the sunset as if in a dream. "...It almost feels like I have. Nothing before this seems to matter. It doesn't even seem real anymore."

Midna's heart began to beat faster. _I can't believe it...this...this can't be happening! _She never expected her feelings to be accepted by him, let alone to have them be returned.

She climbed up onto his lap. Link looked down at her, slightly bewildered. "Midna?"

"I'm cold. One arm isn't enough. You said you would keep me warm, right?"

Link smiled warmly. "That I did." he murmured as he wrapped both arms around her. She closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace, sighing softly. This is exactly what she had dreamed of.

The sun shrank into a thin, golden sliver on the horizon. The two companions sat happily in each others arms, both cursing the fact that their quiet time together was about to end. Link leaned down slightly and whispered to the girl on his lap.

"Midna? I absolutely hate to end this but we need to get ready. Those beasts will be here soon."

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "Can't we stay like this a bit longer?" she asked in a sad voice.

He met her dreamlike gaze and hugged her tighter. "I wish we could... I really do."

The two gazed deeply into each others eyes as twilight slipped into night. Midna put her hands on Link's chest, feeling his muscled form underneath his clothes. The clothes she wished were still off. She could feel his heart beating faster, much like her own. Her face was growing warm again under his piercing blue eyes. They sat there like that for a brief moment, completely lost in each other before Link suddenly moved in, his eyes closed. Midna gasped quietly before their lips met. She allowed herself to be overcome by desire as her eyes slid close and her lips began to gently move against his. She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer as he ran his hand through her long hair, his arm wrapped tight around her. Everything faded away. Nothing else in the world mattered to her except that right now, she was sharing a brief moment of passion with the one she loved.

They pulled away from each other, both gently gasping for breath. Their eyes met again, filled with a new-found love and desire. Midna took a deep breath before speaking in a small voice.

"Link...I..."

Before she could finish a loud rustling noise startled the two of them. They looked out into the field to see a large group of skeletal beasts clawing their way out of the ground, one of which had a small wooden totem in it's mouth.

"Shit! Midna, change me now!"

She was frozen to the spot, both due to their kiss and to the threat the were currently facing. She quickly regained her senses.

"Right!" She floated off of Link and brought out the Shadow Crystal that would revert him into his wolf form. After a quick incantation, Link's form had twisted and contorted into that of the Sacred Beast. As Midna jumped onto his back, Link let out a savage growl followed by a piercing howl -an open threat to the horrors he was about to face.

Link charged down the field to meet the creatures that held his friend's memory in their grasp. As he ran, Midna buried her face into the fur on the back of his neck, smiling to herself as she did. The danger they were about to face didn't seem to matter. The only thing that did matter to her was that she was happier than she had ever been.

And the fact that she was undoubtedly, madly in love.

----


End file.
